Awal Yang Mudah
by AR Keynes
Summary: Usahakan Slytherin nak/ Ayahmu pasti pelahap maut dan kakek nenekmu juga/ ibuku Pansy Parkinson sering bercerita tentang ayahmu/ kita seasrama dengan anak dari 'Prince of Slytherin'/ sebuah cerita pendek yang di publish kembali karena sebelumnya banyak kesalahan. Warning: OC. R


**Disclaimer** **© J.K Rowling.  
**Seandainya punya saya, takku biarkan Draco menikahi Astoria.

**AWAL YANG MUDAH**

Scorpius menembus dinding itu, kini ia sudah berada di king cross Hogwarts Express Platform 9 ¾. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua orang tuanya keluar dari dinding tersebut Draco Malfoy, dan tentu saja Astoria Greengrass.

"Mum, aku takut tidak punya teman" Kata Scorpius memeluk ibunya.

"Tenang Scor" Kata Mr. Malfoy "Ibumu cukup terkenal"

"Tapi kau dad?" Tanya Scorpius "Apa kau tidak terkenal"

"Ayahmu memang terkenal dikalangan sekolah mengingat dia dulu sang pangeran slytherin" kata Mrs Malfoy "Dan kau sangat mirip dengannya"

"Yah kau tahu" kata Mr. Malfoy menaikan dagunya "Fans ku sangat banyak nak!"

"Baik lah Mum, Dad" kata Scorpius mencium kedua pipi Mrs dan Mr Malfoy.

"Kau tak perlu mencium pipiku juga" Canda Mr Malfoy "Semoga kau mewarisi otak ibumu dan Quidditch ayahmu "

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak masuk Slytherin?" Tanya Scorpius ragu-ragu.

"Tentu kami tetap bangga padamu" kata Miss Malfoy

"Usahakan Slytherin nak!" tambah Mr. Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy langsung menyikut perutnya. "Kirimkan surat di pagi pertama son"

Scorpius pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil melambai. Ia takut tidak ada teman yang ingin berteman denganya karena ayah dan kakek neneknya mantan pelahap maut, meskipun mereka sudah dibebaskan dari hukuman karena Mrs Malfoy senior menyelamatkan Harry saat di hutan terlarang, Scorpius tetap takut.

Ia berjalan mencari kompartemen yang kosong, dan masuk kedalamya. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang sebahu lurus dan sedikit mengembang berwarna coklat tua, sangat tua hampir hitam, memiliki mata besar berwarna hijau tua. Masuk kedalam kompartemen Scorpius.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Gadis itu.

"Ya silahkan" Jawab Scorpius formal, ya setiap Malfoy diajarkan untuk sopan.

Gadis itu duduk diseberang Scorpius dekat jendela.

"Mum.. Dad.. Aku disini" Triak gadis itu dan melambaikan tanganya keluar jendela.

Scorpius memajukan kepalanya kejendela ia melihat kedua orang tua gadis ini melambaikan tanganya, dan tersenyum kearah Scorpius. Ia balas dengan senyum formalnya.

Kereta api mulai berjalan. Keberisikanpun mulai terdengar agak mereda. Scorpius masih memikirkan ketakutanya.

"Hai" sapa anak itu, menyadarkan lamunan Scorpius.

"Hai, juga" Jawab Scorpius angkuh.

"Namaku Callora Haller" kata gadis itu dengan aksen Prancisnya yang jelas"Siapa nama mu?"

Itu seperti percakapan anak usia lima tahun. Scorpius ingin memperkenalkan dirinya, karna kesempatan bagus untuk memulai pertemanan. Tapi ia takut Haller mengenal keluarganya dan menjauh darinya.

"Apa kau punya nama?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Scorpius kesal "Scorpius Malfoy"

Tebakan Scorpius benar anak didepanya mengeluarkan ekspresi kaget, dan Scorpius sudah pasrah menerima tindakan berikutnya dari gadis itu, gadis itu akan pergi meninggalkanya.

"Benarkah?" kata Haller ada bicaranya tanpa ekspresi tapi wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi "Kau keturunan… Malfoy?"

"Ya" kata Scorpius "Kenapa?"

"Ayahmu pasti pelahap maut dan kakek nenekmu juga" kata Haller tetap dengan aksen Prancisnya

Scorpius menunduk. Ia tahu semua orang pasti akan seperti ini begitu tahu siapa dirinya.

"Hey, Malfoy" kata Haller menepuk pundaknya "Kau kenapa?"

"Keapa kau masih disini?" Tanyaya kasar.

"Hah? Ini tempatku dan tempatmu juga kenapa aku harus pindah?"

"Setidaknya kau sudah tahu aku siapa" kata Scorpius emosi "Ya, memang keluargaku pelahap maut dan sekarang kau puas? Dan bilang pada teman temanmu aku pelahap maut dan aku akan di bully saat sekolah nanti"

"Tidak Malfoy, aku bahkan belum punya teman" Katanya "Hanya kau satu satunya orang yag kukenal. Aku tinggal di Prancis dan temanku yang penyihir masuk asrama Beauxbaton dan Durmstrang aku sendirian disini"

" Ya.. setidaknya kau bisa menjauh dariku karena status pelahap maut keluarga ku itu"

"Memang kenpa keluargamu?" Tanya Haller "Aku suka pelahap maut kau tahu mereka sangat keren"

Mata Scorpius membelak ia tak percaya perkataan gadis itu.

"Apanya yang keren" Tanya Malfoy "Membunuh orang, membuat semua orang sengsara"

" Ya, mereka sangat keren saat bersama-sama. Menggunakan topeng dan aku suka tato ditangan mereka" kata Haller "Aku tahu karena aku suka baca-baca artikel artikel yang memuat berita perang Hogwarts beberapa tahun silam, ya Mum senang mengumpulkannya, tapi ia melarangku membaca semuanya, karena karna aku masih dib..."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya ayahku saat diutus menjadi pelahap maut" kata Scorpius memotong.

"Aku tahu, ya setidaknya keluargamu paling baik" kata Haller "Nenekmu baik, ia melepaskan Harry Potter.. mereka penyayag kau tahu hanya keluargamu dan tentu Prof. Snape pelahap maut yang memiliki rasa cinta"

Scorpius terlihat sedikit lebih rileks. Ia senang ternyata ada juga anak yang meyukai keluarga dari ayahnya.

"Trolley makanan… ada yang mau membeli makanan dari trolley.."

"Hey Malfoy, suara apa itu?" Tanya Haller.

"Itu Trolley penjual makanan" Jawabnya "Kau kau tidak tahu?"

Troley makanan itu berhentidi kompartemen mereka. Seorang ibu-ibu membuka pintu dan menawari makanan.

"Ingin cemilan anak anak?" Tanya bliau

"coklat kodok dua, bertie botts dua" kata Scorpius

"Terima kasih ini" kata sang penjual memberikan pesanan Scorpius

Scorpius memberikan satu satu dari masing masing makananya.

"Itu namanya coklat kodok, rasanya enak" Kata Scorpius "Di setiap pembelian satu bungkus terdapat hadiah kartu penyihir terkenal"

Haller membuka bungkusnya dan coklat kodok tersebut keluar melompat lompat seperti kodok sugguhan.

"Aiiihh… menjijikan jauhkan itu darikuu!" Triak Haller berdiri diatas kursinya menghindari kodok tersebut "Yang kau sebut enak itu ternyata kodok sungguhan. Sangat menjijikan"

Malfoy mengambil kodok itu lalu memakannya. Ia melihat ekspresi Haller yang hampir muntah menyaksikanya.

"Ini enak bodoh. Turun dari kursimu!" kata Scorpius

"Ini kartu Harry Potter" Kata Haller memegang sebuah kartu yang gambarnya bergerak. "Kau tahu, anaknya ada yang seangkatan dengan kita"

"Aku tak peduli" kata Scorpius memberikan bertieboot "Kau ambil satu dan makanlah"

Haller agak ragu mengambilnya. Tapi tetap ia ambil yang warna merah dan memakanya.

"Hyaks" Haller membuang permen yang ada di mulutnya "rasanya.. seperti telur busuk"

Scorpius tertawa mendengarnya

"Hey, jelek apa kau sedang coba mengerjaiku?" kata Haller "licik, sekarang kau makan satu!"

Scorpius mengambil satu yang berwarna putih.

"Hemm.. Apel" kataya santai "Sekarang kau!"

"Iyaks.. sabun.. hemm tapi seperti sampo"

"spageti"

"kotoran telinga!"

"marshmallow"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan untuk mencobai rasa bertie boot, dan bercerita tentang Hogwarts, Scorpius juga bercerit betapa antusiasnya ia ingin masuk asrama Slytherin.

-OoO-

Waku sudah agak malam. Kereta sudah sampai di Hogwarts. Murid murid tahun pertama didampingi seorang guru setengah raksasa Hagrid.

Ia menyuruh siswa-siswa menaiki kapal kecil hinga sampai di Hogwarts.

Sesampainya di Hogwarts mereka disuruh menunggu di ruang kecil dekat pintu masuk sampai siswa yang lebih tua menempati tempat duduk mereka dan kemudian memasuki aula besar untuk upacara seleksi, untuk menentukan asrama mana yag akan mereka masuki.

"Penyeleksian adalah upacara yang sangat penting, karena saat kalian berada di sini, kalian akan menjadi seperti sebuah keluarga di Hogwarts. Kalian akan mengikuti pelajaran di kelas bersama seluruh penghuni asrama kalian, tidur di asrama kalian, dan menghabiskan waktu luang di ruang rekreasi dalam asrama kalian." Kata Prof McGonall "Setelah pangeran kegelapan dimusnahkan kini kita semua satu keluarga, tidak ada perbedaan asrama serta perbedaan darah"

"Aku merinding" Kata Haller menggosok lengan bajunya.

"Kau berlebihan, aku hanya takut tidak masuk asrama.." Kata Scorpius

"Aku juga takut" kata seorang anak laki laki depan mereka "Aku takut masuk slytherin"

Scorpius langsung melihat tampang anak itu degan heran.

'_Aneh, siapa yang tidak mau masuk slytherin' _kata Scorpius dalam hati

"Aku takut 'si aneh' itu masuk Slytherin juga" bisik Scorpius menunjuk anak yang didepannya.

"Siapa yang aneh Malfoy? Ia hanya tidak ingin masuk Slytherin"

Topi seleksi memulai sambutannya dengan bernyanyi menyanyikan sebuah lagu singkat. Setelah ia selesai bernyanyi mulai memanggil muridnya satu persatu dari absen A-Z

"Abraham Lincoln" Anak yang dipanggil tersebut naik ke podium duduk dibangku yang telah disediakan lalu ia megenakan topi seleksi.

"RAVENCLAW" triak topi seleksi

Dan sederet meja yag mengunakan jubah hitam-biru berteriak dan bertepuk tanggan. Abraham menuju meja Ravenclaw

"Adelle Jordan"

"GRYFINDOR" Kini barisan meja Gryfindor yang ramai

"Agustinus Chamberlain"

"SLYTHERIN!" Kini yang berteriak dari barisan Slytherin

"Albus Potter" seketika itu juga ruang aula menjadi tambah ramai dengan triakan dari asrama Gryfindor. Teryata 'si aneh' adalah Albus Potter, anak Harry Potter! Pantas saja ia tidak mau masuk Slytherin.

Albus maju ke podium dan mengenakan topi seleksi. Siapapun yang melihat wajah anak itu pucat karena takut. Bibirnya komat kamit yang Scorpius kira sedang membaca mantra.

"GRYFINDOR!" Triak Topi seleksi dan keriuhan dari meja Gryfindor lebih riuh. Albus berjalan menghampiri meja Gryfindor dan memberikan high five kepada murid lainya.

"Aslan Sponer"

"HUFFELPUFF"

Beberapa anak absen A-B sudah disebut. Scorpius melirik kearah Haller, gadis itu tetap tenang tidak seperti dirinya yang tegang.

"Carolla Haller"

"Aku duluan yah Malfoy" bisinya dan langsung menuju podium mengunakan topi seleksi

Topi seleksi sedikit membingungkan, Haller sudah mengenakan topinya tapi sang topi tidak mengelurkan suaranya. Sesaat kemudian ia [topi] berteriak

"SLYTHERIN!"

Haller melepaskan topi seleksinya dan berlari kecil kearah meja Slytherin dan membaur dengan anak kelas empat, ia melambaikan tanganya pada Scorpius mulutnya berkata "_aku tunggu di sini"_

"Casus Smith"

"HUFFELPUFF"

"Dean Thomas"

"GRYFINDOR" dan seterusnya berlangsug sampai abesn "S"

"Santana Corner"

"Ravenclaw"

"Scorpius Malfoy" semua mata langsung tertuju pada pria kecil berambut pirang itu, sangat mirip dengan ayahnya saat tahun pertama di Hogwarts. Scorpius maju dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk tapi tetap angkuh, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Beberapa murid yang tadi menatapnya kini saling berbisik satusama lain. Scorpius meletakan topi seleksi ke kepalanya.

"SLYTHERIN" Secepat mungkin Scorpius melepaskan toppi sleksi dan duduk di sebelah Haller.

"Apa ku bilag tidak usah cemas" kata Haller

"Kau keluarga Malfoy?" Tanya seorang anak kelas lima disebelahnya.

"i… iya"

"Suatu kehormatan besar bisa seasrama denganmu nak" katanya "Aku Petter Twifly, sepertinya kau penerus ketampanan ayahmu. Dan aku harap kau juga punya potensi bermain Quidditch sepertinya"

"Trartill Wood"

"RAFENCLAW"

Seorang murid perempuan yang duduk didepan Haller memandang Scorpius dengan tatapan 'Tidak-Santai'. Tampangnya seperti anjing pug.

"Ada apa?" Kata Scorpius.

"Kau Scorpius Malfoy?" Kata gadis itu "Ayahmu Draco Malfoy"

"Iya ada apa sih?"

"Ternyata kau tidak sejelek yang kukira" Kata gadis itu menilai "Aku peggy Nott. Kau tahu ibuku Pansy Parkinson sering bercerita tentang ayahmu yang katanya tampan itu. Aku kira anaknya tidak setampan dengan ayahnya, ternyata dugaanku salah"

Haller menatap wajah malfoy yang ingin muntah karena ucapan Peggy. Upacara seleksi sudah selesai, murid kelas satu dapat bimbingan dari perfek masing masing.

Asrama Slytherin dan ruang rekreasinya dapat dicapai melalui sebuah dinding batu yang sederhana di bawah tanah. Ruang rekreasi Slytherin berbentuk panjang, rendah, seperti gaya ruang bawah tanah, yang terletak di bawah Danau Hogwarts, dilengkapi dengan lampu hijau dan kursi berukir yang berlengan. [Ruangan ini dijelaskan dalam buku kedua sebagai memiliki cahaya kehijauan].

"Hey Guys!" Teriak seorang di ruang rekreasi. Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh kearah anak kelas tujuh itu "Kita kehadiran murid baru, dan ini suatu kehormatan besar kita seasrama dengan anak dari ';Prince of Slytherin'" Katanya menujuk kearah Scorpius Malfoy.

Semua murid bertepuk tangan dan menyambutnya untuk sekedar salam dan menepuk pundaknya. Bahkan Peggy Nott merangkul tangan kirinya dan takmau ia lepas meski sudah Malfoy tarik dengan paksa.

-OoOoOo-

Pagi pertama ditahun ajaran baru. Semua siswa berada di aula menikmati sarapanya. Scorpius dikelilingi anak anak cewek yang berebut ingin menyuapinya, samapi Haller merasa terganggu duduk disebelah Scorpius.

Seekor burung hantu degan selembar amplop yang stampelnya keluarga Malfoy terbang menghampiri Scorpius. Ia langsung membuka amplop tersebut.

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Bagaimana sekolahmu?_

_Kau dapat temankan? Masuk asrma mana?_

_Kau harus ikut quidditch, seperti ayahmu ini!_

_Salam,_

_Dad Tampan_

_Ps: burung hantu coklat ini untukmu, kau suka?_

* * *

Dengan cepat scorpius melipat suratnya dan memasukannya kedalam amplop lagi sebelum ada yang melihat.

"Kau harus membalas suratmu Malfoy" kata Haller dengan nada meledeknya.

"Kau iri tidak dapat surat"

"Mereka mungkin lupa" kata Haller "Hahah, Dad Tampan, ayamu tampan…"

Tidak berapa lama kemudian burung hantu besar berwarna putih hitam datang bersama sepucuk surat untuk Haller

"Baru kubilang"

* * *

_Bonjour Carolla Haller,_

_Apa kau suka dengan burung hantu baru milikku?_

_Btw kau masuk asrama apa sayang? Ayahmu sedang sibuk bekerja._

_Ia ingin kau bahagia di sekolahmu, kalau ada apa apa tulis surat!_

_Salam Sayang,_

_Mom_

_Ps: Anak yang duduk dikompatermen dengamu siapa? _

_Ia lumayan tampan_

* * *

"Bahkan ibumu bilang aku tampan.." kata Scorpius dengan seringainya yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya.

"Sepertinya ibuku harus mengganti kacamatanya" kata Haller mengeluarkan kertas dan memberikanya kepada Scorpius "Kau balas surat orang tuamu baru aku"

"Baik lah" kata Scorpius memulai suratnya.

* * *

_Dear dad,_

_Kau harus tahu. Aku masuk slytheri!. Kau pasti bangga padaku. Apakabar dengan mom?. Dad awalnya aku takut tak keterima di slytherin tapi ternyata aku masuk slytherin! Kau tahu aku dapat sambutan meriah di asramaku, kata mereka aku penerus pangeran slytherin (bahkan kata Hagrid aku mirip sekali denganmu, saat pertama ke Hogwarts). Dan dad.. kau tahu para gadi gadis mulai megejarku pada hari pertama. Peggy Nott tergila-gila padaku saat pertama bertemu, katanya ibuya sering bercerita tentangmu dad. Hari ini aku akan belajar quidditch._

_Peluk cium_

_Scorpius_

_Ps: aku sedikit takut dengan burung hantumu, tapi tak apa._

* * *

Haller membaca surat yang akan dikirim Scorpius dan tertawa sangat puas.

"Hahahah… Malfoy.. kauu menjijikan" kata Haller tawanya berhenti oleh tatapan membunuh dari Scorpius "Aku dikejar gadi gadis mereka tergila gila padaku.. aku takutt dad…"

"Ohh cepatlah Haller, kau tak maukan aku meminta penggemarku untuk memukulimu. Kau tahu ayahku sangat sayang padaku"

"Baiklah tampan.." Kata Haller dengan nanda mengejek

* * *

_Bonjur mom,_

_Aku masuk slytherin. Sejauh ini aku sudah berteman kesana kesini. Katakan pada dad aku bangga dengan kerja kerasnya. Mom kau tahu pria yang duduk satu kompartemen denganku Malfoy! Ia tidak setampan yang kau kira sepertinya silindermu bertambah kacamatamu harus diganti, hari pertama aku mengenalnya ia memakan kodok hidup._

_Salam _

_Carolla H_

_Ps: bilang pada Dad hari ini aku terbang dengan sapu_

_Ps1: burung hantunya besar sekali mom. Ia tidak menggigitkan?_

* * *

"Kau menulis surat atau mengerjakan Essay?" kata Scorpius.

"Yang kau bilang panjang hanya segini.. kau tidak tahu surat buatanmu lebih panjang dan banyak" kata Haller "Dasar anak manja"

"Oh ayolah Callora.. yang kau bilang manja berarti sayang dan care pada keluarga" kata Scorpius.

"Apa. Kau barusan memanggil nama kecilku?" kata Haller meminta kepastian

"Iya, kurasa kita akan bertema Callora" Kata Scorpius menjabat tangan Haller.

"Iya memang teman. Tapi namaku Carolla bukan Callora. Scorpius bodoh" Kata Haller mengacak rambut Scorpius dengan kasar

"Hey kau mengacak tatan rambutku! Kau tidak tahu tadi pagi aku bangun cepat untuk mengatur rambutku.. Bagaimana dengan gel yang sudah kuoleskan memang tidak semudah…"

-END-

**_author's notes:_**Hahaha, begini aja ceritanya yah.. *kecewa semua* sebenarnya ini Fanfic pertamaku, trus dapet komentar banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Mumpung libur, aku perbaiki deh. FYI hari ini aku ulang tahun loh.. Horee 12 tahun :D *gak ada yang mau tahu* -_-

Jangan lupa review yang membangun lagi yah.


End file.
